the_bloofandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield and Friends Adult Party Cartoon
Garfield and Friends Adult Party Cartoon is a American Adult Animation Television Series Based on The Comic Strip Garfield by Jim Davis.The Show Premiered on January 1st, 2020 (New Years Day). The Next Day, The Bloo announced That The Show would Air on The Bloo Detour in Late 2020. And The show is a Spin off to Garfield and Friends. and is known for being significantly more vulgar and inappropriate than the original series. The Series is Rated TV-MA LSV For Swearing, Blood, Gore, Strong Language, Sex and Smoking. The Show aired on AMC January 1st, 2020 Plot Unlike Garfield and Friends, The Characters from Garfield and Friends does Adult Stuff. History After The Cancellation of The Garfield Show, Jim Davis said on his Twitter that He's making a Adult Version of Garfield and Friends. In 2018, The Name was Originally going to be Revealed as Garfield Adult Party Cartoon But it was changed. Davis Decides to Name it "Garfield and Friends Adult Party Cartoon" In Summer 2019, The Teaser Trailer was released. In November 2019, an Official Trailer was released on Thanksgiving. On January 2, 2020, The Bloo Announced that it would Air on The Bloo Detour in Late 2020. Episodes Season 1 Onward and Upward January 1st, 2020 Tired of Living in a Homeless Mans Mouth, Garfield and Odie move to Classy new digs: the inside of a spittoon after Odie pools his secret stash of into it. Odie Seeks Help January 10, 2020 In a film noir-themed episode, after Odie does something so horrible to Garfield that it leaves Garfield in hysterical grief and Odie in guilt, he realizes how cruel he can be to his beloved pal and tries to apologize to him, but Garfield refuses to forgive him, so Odie goes to see a psychiatrist. After a depressing walk from places to places, he walks to the "help" and seeks psychiatric help from Dr. Mendelberger, to whom he tells his dysfunctional early years, and why he became such an abusive psychopath in the first place. Fire Pets January 22, 2020 The mail comes to The arbuckle House and Garfield finds Out That There getting a Job at The Fire Station. Skipping to the end were Garfield & Odie were Fired Because of Putting a bit water, Causing The House to be burned very hard. at Home, Garfield Mails Nermal So to Sent her to North Korea instead of Abu Dhabi. Naked Beach Frenzy February 8, 2020 Garfield and Odie enjoy a day at a nude beach, Garfield shows his respect to the superiority of the female form, forcing Odie to find succor in the bosom of a large foreign huckster, due to feeling offended by Garfield showing attraction to a nearby female. The girls at the beach, however, seem to prefer Odie, causing jealousy to rage within Garfield. Altruists February 10, 2020 In a somewhat The Three Stooges Parody tribute, Garfield, renowned lover of humanity, and his friend Odie decide that they must do everything in their power to help a couple of misfortunates; a woman and her handicapped (headless) son, by building a house for them. Garfield's Pregnant February 12, 2020 Garfield becomes pregnant with Odie's baby, causing Odie to at first abuse, and then respect Garfield as a partner. Odie is at first disgusted with Garfield's pregnancy, as he is forced to deal with his incessant loving moments with his child, such as attempting to explicitly eat for two. When Garfield goes into labour, Odie is forced to a driveby with other people on the highway. With help from the police, Garfield and Odie successfully get to the hospital, where their child is delivered by Dr. Mendelberger, only to learn that Garfield was just constipated, although Dr. Mendelberger does not have the heart to tell the anticipated "parents" this and so the waste is made to behave like an infant male, and was named "Little Cat". The Worst Valentine's Day Ever February 14, 2020 Jon is Hosting a Valentines Party with his friends at his Wife's House, But The pets can't come. One day, Garfield and Odie Sneaks into a Valentines day party. they put on Man costumes. Arriving at the Party, Garfield and Odie Reveal themselves. Causing them to Get Kicked out. Garfield breaks the 4th Wall by Kicking the glass in the Attic. They Put out a fire. Causing to explode. Garfield, Odie and Jon were Arrested for 4th wall Breaks. The Episode Ends with Jon Getting angry at Garfield and Odie. From Heaven to Heck February 28, 2020 On the town, Garfield finds a bone on the Street and gets it. But Gets hit by a car and dies quickly. Garfield is sent to heck for Swearing, Smoking and Shooting people with his gun. So Odie must save him before it's too late. Too Much Lasagna March 10, 2020 Garfield is enjoying his Dream of Lasagna, But Jon wakes him up and Grabs a knife. Jon Tells Garfield To Stop Holding up a knife. Later, Garfield Eats a lot of Lasagna and Fat and fat and fat and fat and fat. Odie tells Garfield Thats he's Eating too Much food. His Tummy Explodes. So at that moment, Garfield is sent to the vet. TBA Cast TBA Characters * Garfield * Odie * Jon * Liz * Nermal * Arlene TBA Reception The Show received Negative reviews from Fans who think it Ruins the Original cartoon. The show holds 3.6/10 on IMDb. Upcoming Film Jim Davis Plans on Doing a Theatrical Animated Film based on Garfield. It was Supposed to be a Kids and Family Movie, But It was Changed into a R rated movie Because Phil Roman Wanted a Garfield Adult Party Movie. The Film's Title "Garfield and Friends: Bigger Longer and Uncut" Is set for a Release on December 25, 2021 (Christmas Day) Videos TBA